The Lost Heir
by Kiya-Reed09
Summary: Long ago Chase Young had a son but before Chase could claim him, he disappeared. 15 years later, his son reappears and it's one of the Xiaolin warriors. EDITING AND UPDATE!
1. Prologue

KiyaReed09: This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic. Praise me for I AM THE DRAGON MASTER! Enjoy! )

Prologue

15 years ago, the soulless and infamous warrior, Chase Young, had fallen in love with a young woman. The event occurred in China, after he finished his search for strong warriors to turn into his loyal and eternal slaves. When the immortal warrior returned to his home nation, he had stumbled upon an exotic Brazilian woman with caramel colored skin and deep green jade eyes. Her name was Celia. Though he had traveled the world countless times throughout his many years, this was the first time that he had felt drawn to someone in a romantically. As it turned out, Celia had felt the same for Chase. Their feelings grew from mere attraction to love, and one day Celia became pregnant with his child. At first, Chase had no idea how to truly react to the news. Never had he thought that he could be a father, but he soon grew to accept and look forward to this new role.

Unfortunately, their happy time together came to an end. Celia was two months away from having their child when she had discovered the horrible truth about Chase Young. During their time together, Chase had hidden his true identity from Celia, in hopes that she would never learn that he was really a demonic, immortal warrior; biding his time and collecting strong warriors to prepare for the impending doom he would bring to the world. When she found out, Celia was shocked and heartbroken. The night she learned of Chase's true identity she fled. She traveled by boat to Tubarão, a small town outside of Rio.

Chase pursued her, determined to not lose the woman he loved and their unborn child. Though he had experience in tracking his preys, when Celia left China by boat all traces of her scent disappeared with the sea. Even then, he chased after her, as he crossed familiar seas and lands to find them. When it was time for the baby to be born Celia gave birth to her son; however there was a complication and Celia died during child birth. The newborn child was then taken to an orphanage and given the name Raimundo Pedrosa.

After Chase had realized his lover had died, he went on a never-ending hunt to find his son. During the ten years of searching for his son, Chase had given up on ever finding his lost son and went back to the life he once had before he met Celia. When the Shen Gong Wu were activated and Wuya was released from her entrapment of the puzzle box, Chase had decided to intervene when he stumbled upon the Xiaolin warriors and their dragon, Dojo. To this day, no one knows if the boy was dead or alive. But like all legends, there foretold a prophecy that the son of Chase Young would have the mark of a black dragon encircling his right wrist. It was also believed that on his fifteenth birthday the mark would reveal itself and that the son would change into the very beast that his father was.

Fifteen years has passed since then and the boy grew up with no knowledge of who his father could be. Nor had he no idea who his 'real' family were. Now he lives with his friends at a temple as a Xiaolin Warrior of Wind. Chasing after the magical Shen Gong Wu as they would embark on many adventures until...

KiyaReed09: Arg! I'm not good with prologues! Read and review me and tell me if I should go on. )


	2. The Sign

KiyaReed09: wow! With just the prologue I've hit 12 reviews! Thank you all for your reviews. Now I will be able to dominate the world!

Chase Young: I don't think so.

KiyaReed09: O.o Ahhhhhhh! What are you doing here!

Chase Young: It seems that you know the location of my son. Tell me and I'll leave your pitiful life alone.

KiyaReed09: Look you just have to wait like the rest of my minions who are addicted to this story.

Chase: (slowly pulls out his sword) Tell me or die!

Kiya: Kill me and you'll never know who it is.

Chase: O.o"

Kiya: Now that he's out of the way onwards to the chapter! Enjoy... )

Chapter One: The Sign

Around midnight, while most of the monks were asleep and dreaming, one of them began tossing and turning on his straw mat; as a nightmare took hold of him. Every night, for the past month, Raimundo started to have nightmares about a caramel colored woman, who was dying on a bed from some kind of pain. As each night past the nightmare slowly became clearer and longer, but each time he was close to her identity one of his friends would wake him up or he woke up too soon. So as Raimundo continued to toss and turn in his sleep, it was no different than the previous nightly nightmares he encounter. This time, however, there was a baby accompanying the woman who haunted his sleep.

In the dream he was looking at the women as she held the infant gently in her arms. As he watches, a man comes in and takes the baby away and asks for its name. As Raimundo drew closer to the lady, he could see her sad green eyes, much like the color of his own eyes, watering from the edge. Streams of tears stained her paling face as she laid dying on the bed. The lady whispered quietly as she held the child close to her, "The name of my child is..."

"RAIMUNDO! GET UP PARTNER!" Raimundo woke up from the sudden shouting and violent shaking of his shoulders. He looked like he was going to have a heart-attack as he sat up on the bed and looked around, panicky. When he looked to see who disturbed him and saw Clay was right next to him and still had his large hands on his shoulders.

"Ah! Why did you have to scream in my ear?! Are we being attacked by someone?!" Raimundo yelled looking like he was going to kill Clay.

"Well you started it!" Clay stated as his facial expression had a mix between annoyance and concern, "And no, you were screaming in your sleep again." Raimundo stared at him and at Omi, who was behind him and rubbing his eyes. Sure enough, the two of them looked like they didn't get any sleep, at all. Rai looked past Clay at the clock in the room as it read three 'o clock in the morning.

"Raimundo, why do you scream in your sleep?" Omi, the youngest and most naïve of the monks, questioned as he sat on his straw bed watching the two, "Is it because something is attacking you while you sleep?" Rai just looked at him with confusing and got up.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rai quietly responded, looking away from Omi and Clay.

"Rai you've been screaming in your sleep for the past month." Kimiko stated as she entered the room and Rai turned to the new voice that was in the room. She was wearing a cute, white long sleeve pajama top and bottom as her hair was down, reaching her knees, and had a look that read she was going to kill the next person who screamed. "Maybe you should talk to Master Fung about this. It could be Hannibal Bean messing with your head again."

"Look guys, I don't need any help with how I sleep, okay? So back off!" Rai yelled defensively and stormed passed his friends, out of the room, and out to the courtyard. 'Why am I having these nightmares? What do they mean?!' Rai thought angrily to himself as he reached the training area and stared up at the stars. As he continued to look at the soft glow of spots in the dark sky, he sighed, slowly, as he tried to calm himself down. Rai was so close to finding out who that woman was than before but now a new puzzle was added to the mystery. Who was that baby she had in her arms and why did he feel like he knew the child better than he should have?

"Does something trouble you, young monk?" a voice called out from behind, breaking the Dragon Warrior of Wind's thoughts. Rai turned to see Master Fung and Dojo, the dragon, there as if they had been awake and out here longer than they should had.

"It's nothing Master Fung," Rai replied as he stared down at his feet, keeping his gaze away from his master and hoping that things would be left alone.

"You call waking me up from my beauty sleep nothing?!" Dojo yelled as he suddenly leaped at the teen and grabbed on Rai's shirt, "I need twelve hours of sleep and you just screaming for nothing ain't going to cure these black circles!" The dragon shook Rai before pointing to the dark rings around his eyes; dark enough that they looked like he haven't slept in years. Master Fung stared at Dojo and Rai before the small dragon removed himself from Rai's shirt and returned to Master Fung's side.

"This has been going on for some time now and your friends are concern about your welfare," the master stated, "Perhaps you will sleep better if your mind was at ease from these dreams. Why not talk about what has you troubled?" Raimundo finally looked up at him before he slowly shook his head.

"I'll figure it out on my own," Rai relied as he turned to go back to the temple. "Whatever these nightmares are I'll handle it, just like before." Just before Rai could walk away from them, he suddenly cried out and gripped his right wrist out of pain. This was the first time he felt scorching pain shoot out from his right wrists, and not including the times he was hurt from the showdowns against the Heylins. Whatever this pain was it wasn't good. Master Fung rushed over to the pained warrior

Kiya: Ok I'm tired right now so I'll leave it at that. What are these dreams Rai has and how is it connected to his wrist? Will we ever find out who the lady is and why Omi's head is big? Stay tuned and find out! )


	3. The Birthday Fight

Kiya: Whoa! It's almost been four months since I last updated this story. Sorry for all of you who have been waiting patiently for this story to update.

Chase: What took you so long?

Kiya: O.o You're still here?

Chase: What in the name of evil were you doing for four months that would take this long for you to update?

Kiya: I had problems with the computer you idiot.

Chase: What makes me an idiot?

Kiya: You waiting here for four months doing nothing!

Chase: O.o"

Kiya: That shut 'im up. Enjoy the next chapter. >)

Chapter Two: The Birthday Fight

After the incident last night, Rai couldn't go back to sleep for two reasons. One was Omi talking in his sleep and Clay snoring like it was the end of the world, and two: how could someone go back to sleep knowing that his birthday was today? This would probably be his first time to ever celebrate his birthday far from home. He never knew who his real mother and father were but always imaged them as rich people who would probably traveling around the world. But now, with him being a chosen dragon of the Shaolin temple, he wasn't sure who his parents were and would never know.

He decided to take a walk around the dojo before he rejoined his friends in the meditation room. 'Wonder what that dream meant?' Rai thought to himself as he passed the training ground. There were usually other monks that trained here but today it seemed as if the monks took a holiday off. Decided it was time to head to the meditation room, he started to walk the other way when his wrist started to hurt again.

"Dang, what did I do to it?" Rai asked himself as he clutched his right wrist with his other hand to stop the pain. "Must have sprang it while I was training yesterday." With that he went to the medic room(Kiya: Do they have a medic room?) to get it wrapped. As he got their and removed his hand to place the wrap he noticed something starting to form around it. Thinking it was a bruise, he ignored it and wrapped his right wrist.

Making his way to the meditation room he found it dark. 'Where is everyone?' he thought as he ventured into the room to find the lights. Fumbling through the darkness he finally found the switch and the room illuminated with a blinding light.

"SURPRISE RAIMUNDO!" came a sudden shout as the lights were turned on. The shouts were so sudden that Rai flew backwards almost having a heart-attack.

"Happy Birthday, Partner!" Clay called out as he helped Rai up from the floor. The room was decorated with a banner that read 'Happy Birthday'. The monks and especially his friends were all wearing party hats and in the center of the room was a cake with fifteen candles, representing how old he was now.

"Raimundo, my friend," Omi started off, "I haven't seen anyone fall down like that with nice greeting."

"Jez Omi I was so happy that everyone was here that I thought I could die today." Rai replied with sarcasm.

"Why would you do that to us?" Omi asked looking like he was about to cry.

"Omi, he was just kidding around," Kimiko informed, "He would never leave us again, would you Rai?"

"Course not guys," Rai replied. Omi then sighed with relief and returned to his happy self.

"Raimundo," Master Fung(Kiya: This time I got his name right!) called him to come towards the cake, "It is a tradition that when a Wu-dai warrior turns fifteen that he must go on a quest of self realization."

"But for now lets celebrate before we go into more details about you're mission." came Kimiko from behind. Like every birthday, everyone started singing the birthday song. This would usually annoy Rai to no end but this year it was amusing due to Omi not knowing the song and mixing the words around.

"Ok Rai, you can blow the candles and make a wish," Clay informed as everyone was done singing and laughing. Rai came to the candles and thinking of a wish, he blew the candles and everyone clapped.

"I don't get it," Omi started, "You mean to tell me that when you blow out the candles, on your birthday, you're allowed one wish?"

"Yeah Omi," Clay answered, "And sometimes the wish comes true." This made Omi start rambling on all the things he wished to have. As everyone listen to Omi, Rai sat back and thought about what Clay said about a birthday wish coming true. Every year he wished for the same thing but it would never come true. Every time he blew out the candles his foster parents would always ask him what he wished for and would say what every other kid wished they had. New stereo, big screen tv, etc. but that was not what Rai wanted for each birthday. He always wished that he would meet his real parents, but fearing that it would upset his foster parents, he would lie to them and himself.

"Rai you ok?" Kimiko asked. She noticed how quiet Rai had gotten and became concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," Rai replied, "Just thinking about the quest Master Fung was talking about that's all." Kimiko and Rai were about to head back to the crowd when Dojo came running in with the Wu scroll.

"Guys, a Shen Gon Wu just activated and we need to get going now!" Dojo yelled as he was shivering from the Wu activation and transformed into the giant dragon for transportation.. The Wu-dai warriors got on Dojo just before he took off.

"What's the Wu today?" Clay asked as he took the scroll and opened it. In the center the little animated person stood there and moved to show the Wu-dai warriors the effect of the Wu.

"The Wu is called the Orb of Past," Dojo explained, "Who ever wields this Wu will have the ability to look into the past and see what happen during the event you call out. Like say you wish to see the event when Stonehenge was built, you'll be able to see who built it within the orb."

"So basically we'll be able to see into the past?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes but, unlike the Sands of Time, you won't be able to alter the past." Dojo added. "I know where this Wu is so everyone hang on." With that Dojo went faster in the direction of the Wu.

* * *

Elsewhere:

Within the mountain home of Chase Young, Wuya, in her human form, started to shiver.

"A Shen Gon Wu just activated," Wuya screeched, "Chase we must go after this Wu!"

"Don't bother me," Came Chase's voice from his throne room. Today was not the day to get him on his bad side. This was the day that his wife had passed away and his son was still no where to be found. Though he gave up on finding him, he still believes that he is out there somewhere.

"But Chase, this Wu will help us to defeat the Wu-dai warriors," Wuya explained, "This Wu has the ability to see into the past."

"Wuya, why the heck would I..." Chase stopped in his sentence. He was going to say something like being alive for one thousand years but he thought of something. The Wu might not be useful for ruling the world but this would help him answer the questions on his son's location. Turning to Wuya he walked straight to where she was. "On second thought, this Wu might be helpful after all."

* * *

In the mountains of China:

"Weren't we here before Dojo?" Rai asked as they walked around the cave.

"Yeah I think this was were we fought Jack and the one-eyed giant," Clay added as he joined the rest on the search for the Wu. They walked until they came to an open area. There in the center of the area was the Orb of Past. As they got in the room there came an explosion and Jack Spicer was there standing in the opening.

"Ha! Shaolin losers, I Jack Spicer, will rule with an iron..." A piece of the ceiling wall came down on Jack and knocked him unconscious. There on top of him was Chase Young and Wuya.

"What are you doing here Chase Young?" Omi demanded.

"I've come for the Wu, young monks, Chase answered as he step forward to take the Wu. Rai, seeing this, jumped from where he was to the Wu ans both Chase and Rai grabbed it at the same time.

"Chase Young, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown," Rai yelled as he stared at Chase.

"Very well, the game is a fight to the death, no Wu, just your skills." Chase informed, "Who ever dies or falls out of the circle loses."

"Rai this is not a showdown to accept!"Omi yelled.

"Yeah, Chase is capable to kill someone easily," Kimiko yelled also but Rai ignored them both. This is the one Shen Gon Wu he would not allow to fall into the wrong hands. The Orb of Past is the only Wu to help him find out more about his parents and where his father might be and whatever plans that Chase had would have to wait.

"I accept your challenge, Chase." Rai finally answered. Chase smirked that this, 'This fool would rather die than let me have this Wu?' Chase thought as he looked at Rai.

"Then lets begin Xiaolin Showdown!" both cried at the same time and the room changed from a dark cave to a fighting arena where both Chase and Rai stood in while the others were on the side line. They both began by yelling to start and fight began. Rai was the first to make his move while Chase dodged his attack and made a counter attack of his own. The two had fought until Rai was knocked down on the ground with Chase hovering over him.

"Do you think _you_ can defeat _me_?" Chase asked mockingly as he kicked Rai and made him roll. As Rai was starting to get up and glare at him, Chase could have sworn that his eyes were the same yellow slit eyes that he had. Caught off guard, Rai went after Chase and by the time Chase realized what was going on he caught Rai's right wrist, preventing him from attacking. However, at that same time, Rai screamed in pain as he was losing conscious. Chase had him where he wanted him and was about to end his life when he noticed the same eyes again. This made him change his mind about killing the dragon of wind and threw him out of the circle.

"I win the showdown," Chase declared as everything went back to normal and taking the Wu with him. Everyone came to Rai side to see if he was breathing and took him out of the cave. As Chase turned with Wuya he couldn't help but think why he didn't kill Rai when he had the change. Wuya too thought of the same thing but ignored it for the time as they left the cave.

"What happened here?" Jack asked as he finally regained conscious and noticed everyone was gone.

Kiya: Man this was a really long chapter. But that's what good for being gone a really long time, don't you think?

Chase: Why didn't you let me kill him when I had the chance?

Kiya: Because you're not suppose to.

Chase: I think I finally realize what you're up to.

Kiya: O.o You do?

Chase: Your in love with Raimundo aren't you?

Kiya: Thank Osiris you don't read the review!

Chase: O.o

Kiya: Anyways thanks for being patient with me and giving me death threats while I was gone. Please continue to review my loyal servents! >)


	4. The Truth

Kiya: Thank you all for your lovely reviews

Chase: Why do you review her? Don't you know that your selling your soul to the wrong person?

Ray: Yeah what he said.

Kiya: O.o"

Chase: O.o"

Ray: What?

Kiya: I think your in the wrong story and show.

Ray: Isn't this Beyblade?

Chase: No you idiot! This is Xiaolin Showdown!

Ray: Oh my bad. (Starts to head to the exit)

Kiya: Wait! Since you got here you might as well stay.

Chase: What!

Ray: Ok! Your stories are interesting to read.

Chase: Oh God, not another one!

Kiya: With my new friend here, I can accomplish my dream of world domination!

Ray: O.o ok so long as I get China.

Kiya: Yah! Now lets get to the story! >)

Chase: I'm surrounded by idiots.

Chapter 3: The Truth

After the battle within the cave, Rai was rushed backed to the temple to get treated. The battle took more damage on his body than it looked to his friends for when they got to his aid they saw that he had about two broken ribs and a broken right wrist. As Dojo was flying them back they could hear Rai cry out in his sleep.

"Poor Rai," Kimiko spoke as she observed Rai tossing and turning. Before they knew it they were back at the temple and when Master Fung saw Rai, he quickly took him inside to get treated immediately. The other were told to wait before anyone could see him. The silence was deafening to Omi. This was the first time that he saw Chase fight like that, even though he never was around him for a long time to see, but it felt like to him that he got up(Kiya: Or in his case down) on the wrong side of the bed.

"Man, hope that Rai makes it," Clay whispered as the others stared at him.

"Of course he'll make it Clay," Kimiko assured him, "He has a strong will, I'm sure he'll pull through for us." Omi was about to protest about the strong will comment when Master Fung came back.

"Master Fung!" Omi cried out, "How's Raimundo doing?"

"We were able to mend his broken ribs and fix his wrist but," Master Fung stopped in his sentence when he started to talk about Rai's wrist.

"What is it, Master Fung?" Kimiko asked, thinking of the worse.

"When I examined Rai's wrist, I found a sort of marking around it that has me worried." Master Fung signaled the others to follow him down a secret basement. The others looked to the room where Rai was and back to Master Fung. "Don't worry, Raimundo will wake up for some time now." Ad that was said the others descended down into the forgotten basement.

Meanwhile...

Chase and Wuya just got back to the cave around the same time that the Xiaolin warriors returned to the temple. Wuya was cheering like a cheerleader as Chase held the Orb of Past above his head.

"Now Chase, what evil plans shall we do for our new Shen Gon Wu?" Wuya asked in a seductive voice, which always annoyed Chase to no end.

"I would like to inspect the Wu alone," Chase said in a low treating voice. Wuya, taken back by Chase's sudden mood change, decided to leave him alone for once. As soon as Wuya was out of earshot, Chase stared at the orb until he ordered his command.

"Show me the event of what happened to Sakura Young fifteen years ago," As soon as his voice died, the orb was then showing events of the night of his son's birth up to the part where she had named him. After hearing the name he then asked the orb to show him events of his son's life up to today. Again the orb lit up and shown Chase the events. As the orb played the events, his facial expressions changed from a smirk to a sudden shock and then back to a smirk. The orb's light then died down after finishing the events and shown no more.

"I know the name of my son," Chase spoke with a smirk. Then he snapped his fingers and disappeared with his cats.

Back at the temple...

Rai tossed and turned in his sleep as his dream from last night played in his head again. The lady holding her child was there and the man that would take him from her.

"What is his name?" the man asked again. The lady looked up to him and look her last breath.

"His name is Raimundo Young," she finally whispered as she then pasted away from this world.

"Noooo!" Rai screamed and woke up. Panting like he just did a mile he looked around and found himself staring at he man he just got his butt kicked.

"Hello my son," Chase whispered.

Kiya: Cliffy!

Ray: Whoa I never knew you were a father Chase, congratulation.

Chase: O.o

Ray: Is he ok?

Kiya: He'll be fine. This is what I would call and aftershock of seeing what you really hoped for die in front of your eyes.

Ray: What did he hope for?

Kiya: He was really hoping that his son was Omi.

Ray: Oh

Chase: O.o

Kiya: This may take along time for him to snap out of it. Anyways please review. >)


	5. What Path to Take?

Kiya: Yes half way there!

Ray: What do you mean? Half way till the story ends?

Chase: No you fool. 50 more reviews and she would accomplish her goal.

Ray: What's that?

Kiya: Each time someone reviews they sell a part of their soul to me.

Ray: O.o ok but what does that half to do with your goals?

Chase: If she gets 100 reviews it would be enough to dominate the world.

Ray: WHAT!

Kiya: Don't worry you'll still get China.

Chase: Ray, you should have left when you had the chance.

Kiya: Anyways onward with the story! >)

Chapter 4: What Path to Take?

Down in the basement, Master Fung and the others just got into a secret passage way that led to a dark room. With a match, Master Fung lit the candles and as the room was full of dull candle light, the others saw that it was a lost library within the temple.

"In this scroll is the history of those who drank the Lo-Mang-Long Soup and the effects," Master Fung informed while opening the scroll for the others to see.

"It states that if anyone who drank the Lo-Mang-Long soup should ever have any offsprings, that child would become exactly like the parent, who drank it," Dojo explained as he read the scroll aloud for the others to hear.

"But what does this have to do with Raimundo?" Kimiko asked.

"It says that the offspring would have a birthmark of a black dragon on his or her right wrist," Dojo finished as all attention came to Master Fung.

"When I examined Raimundo's right wrist, I found the mark of a black dragon curved around it," Master Fung informed. Everyone gasped and Omi fainted after hearing about Rai. About thirty seconds later, Omi came to and everyone just stared at him.

"But Master Fung if Rai was really Chase's son, then why now?" Kimiko asked, still shocked about the news.

"The mark of the black dragon doesn't revile itself until the offspring turns fifteen," Dojo read, again, from the scroll.

"I think that scroll is pulling our arms," Omi suggested.

"It's pulling our legs, Omi," Clay corrected, "And besides if Rai was Chase's son, then why didn't Chase make an attempt to turn Rai evil instead of O mi?"

"Because it was rumored that Chase's son died along with his wife, but it was also rumored that his son was taken in by someone who lost their child that very same day." Master Fung explained.

"So Chase doen't know that Rai is his son, right?" Clay asked. At that time Kimiko's eyes widened with fear.

"No, but with the Orb of Past he could see what happened to his son and see that it's Rai!" Kimiko's voice quivered.

"That means that anytime, now, Chase will attack the temple to get Rai," Clay yelled, "We have to get to him before Chase does!"

"I think we're too late," Dojo spoke in fear. The others turned to him with a questioning look. It was then that they saw Chase's lions at the enterance.

Meanwhile...

"Hello my son," Chase greeted as he stared at Rai. Rai was petrified with fear. He didn't know if Chase was here to finish the job or if he too found out about the past.

"Why are you here?" Rai asked ready to defend himself. Chase chuckled at the sight of Rai trying to defend himself in his weaken stage.

"I've come to take you back to your rightful place by my side," Chase answered enjoying the fear in Rai's eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rai lied to him. He knew the reason but he still didn't want to believe it.

"I can tell that you're lying to me," Chase informed as he started to walk towards him, "You know as well as I do, from the dream you had, what you are destined for." As Chase came by his bed side, he grabbed Rai's right arm and removed the bandages from his wrist. There, Rai saw a black dragon curled around his wrist. Chase looked down at him and smirked, "And this also proves my theory correct."

"So what," Rai started, "You could have done that to me during the battle we had." Chase frowned and turned away from him.

"You wanted the Orb of Past to find out if she was your mother, didn't you?" Chase asked as he turned to face him. Rai was speechless at Chase for knowing something he never told anyone about. "I over heard you talk in your sleep when I got here. You were as curious as I was to see that event when she gave birth to her son, but yet you never knew the name of her child?"

Rai looked at him and turned away. 'So that's why Chase was determined to get the orb.' Rai thought and then Chase continued. "Well from the way you were yelling in your sleep about a minute, I'd say you found out his name, didn't you?" Rai couldn't stand it anymore, so he bolted out of the room and ran to find his friends. His mind was racing with thoughts and feelings as he went past every room, searching desperately for his friends but each room was empty. Rai then ran outside only to run into Chase.

"Raimundo, you must understand that this is a path that you cannot change," Chase informed as Rai tried to run from him again but this time Chase caught a hold of his arm and prevented him from going any further.

"Why do I have to find this out now!" Rai screamed as he tried to break Chase's grip from his arm. "Of all the times you fought with us, why do you have to tell me now?"

"Because I thought of you dead and never would have thought of you as one of the Xiaolin monks," Chase calmly told him.

"You should have sensed that I was your son!" Rai yelled and stopped. He just admitted that Chase was his father. No sooner had he stopped struggling that he started to scream again but it wasn't because of Chase. He broke Chase's grip and grabbed his head. What Rai was feeling was no ordinary headache but like a thousand of people starting to scream in his head all at once. Chase noticed this and saw one of Rai's arm starting to change form.

"It's begun," Chase whispered as he stared at Rai in fear. In an instant he rushed over to Rai and, placing two fingers on his forehead, started chanting in Chinese. The longer he continued, the quicker Rai's head was starting to feel better. Just as Chase ended his chants, Rai passed out and he caught him before touching the ground. Looking at his son, he threw him over his shoulders and called for his lions to come back.

Back in the cellar...

The lions and the monks were still fighting, the lions winning until they heard Chase calling them back.

"I think the lions are leaving or my eyes are playing tricks with me," Clay spoke as the lions were heading out of the cellar. Kimiko took this chance to go find Rai. She quickly dashed out of the cellar and into the room that he was staying. Finding it empty she ran outside and what she saw wasn't what she hoped for. There in the middle of the entrance to leave the temple was Rai, unconscious, over Chase's shoulder. See this she ran after Chase but found herself on the ground. One of the lions attacked her from behind and paralyzed her. She could only watch helplessly as Chase and the lions disappeared with Rai.

Kiya: Aww I love cliffys

Ray: Man wonder what happened to Rai?

Chase: Yes please do tell

Kiya: Nope Got to wait like the rest.

Ray: Please tell us.

Chase: Come now Kiya he said please.

Kiya: And just like everyone else who asked they must wait

Ray:

Chase: Ray join me and we can over through her together.

Kiya: I sense a disturbance in my story. I'll investigate it late but for now please review >)

Ray: When do we strike?

Chase: When she lest expects it. >)


	6. Who Am I?

Kiya: Hello everybody! I apologize for my 'allies'. Apparently SOMEONE broke my computer during a mutiny over who should rule over this story!

Ray: 'tied up in a chair' It was Chase's idea!

Chase: 'tied up in another chair' You traitor!

Kiya: SILENCE! I don't care who started it I finished it so now you all shall pay for your tractorist ways.

Ray: 'whispers' What do you think she's going to do?

Chase: 'whispers' How should I know, I told you not to bring the ax.

Kiya: Now let the torture begin... Right after the story

Chapter 5: He's What!

As the other monks came to where Kimiko was laying, Master Fung brought her up and took her to the medic room to fix her injuries as the others followed as well.

"We blew it," Clay stated as they all sat in the room getting fixed up, "Rai was with us and we let him slip out of our fingers like dry sand."

"Yes but we got butts stomped by Chase's cats as well." Omi added as he rubbed his sore butt.

"It's 'got our butts kicked', Omi," Kimiko corrected as she hissed from the medicine added to her wound by Dojo.

"Yeah but this time, Chase grabbed Rai instead," Dojo informed as he went back to the cabinets, "But hey this happened before now, twice, I may add and he always came back to our side."

"Yes that is most certain that he would return like always," Omi added to Dojo's comment.

"But this time is not like the rest," Master Fung intruded in their conversation, "Other times Raimundo was tempted to the dark side by personal gain and revenge. I fear this time, with Chase as his father, he may be tempted to join in family wise matters."

"Rai won't join Chase just because he says he's his father," Kimiko shouted as everyone's attention was brought to her, "After all we've been through because of that guy, Rai wouldn't through us aside." But even her words of encouragement had doubt in them. No one knew what was going on in Rai's head, so her words were that of hope than fact.

At Chase's Hidden Palace

Chase and his lions had just returned with an unconscious Raimundo slugged over his shoulders and was about to head to his room until a certain red-haired witch had jumped him.

"Chase you're back!" Wuya screeched as she attempted to hug him. At that moment Chase shifted to his right to escape Wuya's dreaded hug.

"Not now Wuya, I have things to take care of," Chase growled at her, for the attempted hug. Wuya then noticed the unconscious dragon-of-wind that Chase had with him.

"Oh I see, you kidnaped one of the xiaolin warriors so that you would draw the other three towards their suffering fate." Wuya declared with a grin of satisfaction on her face. Chase pondered at the site of torturing the other warriors to submission but would have to cast it aside for he needed no torturing device to convert Raimundo to his side.

"No, Wuya, that's not why he's here," Chase started to inform Wuya, for now she was puzzled by this, "I would like to re-introduce you to my son, Raimundo. For now on he's on the Heylin side." Wuya's jaw had immediately dropped all the way to the floor. The words 'son' and 'on the Heylin side' had shocked her to no end. "Surprised by this sudden twist of fate."

"I'm surprised that you would allow t-this traitor of both sides to re-join the Heylin after everything that brat had fooled me through!"

"This 'brat' happens to be my son and your future ruler of this world after my rule," Chase yelled as he set Rai down for the moment, "The only reason he betrayed you was for his friends and you were giving things to him that were of no value to him. But I'm confident that this time he won't leave his family, and only family member he has, over his so-called friends." As Chase begins to pick up Rai again Wuya stormed out of the room and into the forest. Chase looking confident in what he said turned to place his son in a more 'comfortable' room

Meanwhile...

Wuya was extremely ticked off with Chase and his 'son'.

"That fool thinks that warrior will actually turn tails on his friends, ha!" she screamed out with anger the size of Texas. Little did she know that a certain 'person' was watching her and decided to make himself known.

"I know what you mean, Wuya," the voice spoke. Wuya turned to all directions until she looked down to see Hanaibal(kiya: did I spell his first name right?) Roy Bean looking up to her with his faithful bird. "That Chase Young has no idea what he's getting himself into."

"What do you mean?" Wuya asked, not knowing I she should trust him or not.

"Well it seems that Chase might be turning from the Heylin side to those Wudai warriors if he allows his pitiful feelings for his son to get in the way of evil." Wuya thought for a moment and began to realize that Roy(Kiya: ok because I don't know how to spell his name I'm calling him Roy in this!) might be on to something about Chase's additude toward Rai.

"Maybe all of this is just an act and he really is on the side of good!" Wuya screeched.

"I think that you and I should join forces and bring Chase back to his senses." Roy suggested with a confidante voice.

"But how?" Wuya asked as if Roy was the all seeing bean.

"Well this is how we should do it." Roy said and started to whisper something in her ear.

Kiya: Cliffy!

Chase: Noooooooo! My one weakness, how did you know?

Kiya: Ray told me as a trade in not torturing him with you.

Chase: RAY! You Benedick Arnold!

Ray: It was your idea to overthrow her and all!

Kiya: So now that Ray and Chase are fighting what diabolical plan does Roy have and what will happen to Rai in all this? Stay tuned and find out! >)


	7. Author Note

Kiya: Attention Everybody! The chapter you all have been waiting for won't be updated for a total of three weeks! I had the story ready but due to another traitorous act from the two bakas, my computer has shut down and I won't be in the country to fix it. I don't want to point any fingers, but to delay my world conquest right when I had my 100th review, you shall all know that the two bakas were Ray and Chase, the muses!

Ray: What!

Chase: Don't point the finger at us! It's your computer not ours!

Ray: What do you mean by OURS? It was your idea to stop her!

Chase: Traitor!

Kiya: No, the BOTH of you are traitors! And now you shall feel the wrath of my faithful reviewers, who were waiting for the next chapter. Really I'm sorry for this my followers but... ATTACK!

Ray and Chase: RUN AWAY FROM THE CRAZY ONE!

Kiya: Feel my wrath! But until then please wait patiently and for each day that the story isn't updated the traitors will suffer. Later! >)

Ray and Chase: What about us!


	8. Destiny

Kiya: YES, IT IS COMPLETED! (Lightning comes into the background)

Ray: The story?

Chase: No you dimwit, 100 reviews have been submitted and now we're all going to perish!

Kiya: Ah it seems that you we're paying attention to what I say. But now this world and all its riches are now MINE! (Un-holy music is being played as she rises but then the music skips and she falls down)

Chase: ...?

Ray: ...Is the world over yet?

Kiya: Noooo! I must completely finish my story for my powers to reach its full potential!

Chase: So all this time you had to finish this story to rule this world?

Ray: Yeah! We get to have more time to live.

Kiya: ( Just Shut up and read the this chapter, not you my faithful viewers just my lackeys.

Chase: Who are you calling a lackey?

Chapter 6: Destiny

Rai was sleeping peacefully until he started to get a nightmare that literally shook him awake. Staring at this new scenery, he tried to think back what happened that got him in here. Pondering for about a minute, his memories came back and his eyes went wide. He remembered that Chase told him, or he found out before Chase, that he was his father and that he tried to get away from him and everything else was blank to him.

"I got to get out of here and..." Rai was cut off by a voice that came from behind

"And what? Tell your friends that you're my son?" the voice spoke with amusement in it. Rai turned around to only come face to face with Chase Young, his father. "You are aware that by now you're friends figured out about this and are preparing to find a new Wudai warrior to fight besides them."

"You must be crazy? My friends would never turn me aside!" Rai yelled at his 'father' and turned to walk out the door.

"Ah but how many times did you betray them to join the Heylin side?" Rai stopped when he heard this, "They believed that you were being tricked by Wuya and Roy Bean so that they wouldn't have to fight you, but you being my son is no trick but fact. And when they realize this what do you think they'll do if you come running back to the temple?"

Rai thought about what Chase said and it almost made sense that they wouldn't allow him back to the temple for being their number one enemy's son.

"So what they're my friends even if I'm your son or not," Rai replied as he started for the door again when Chase called for him.

"I'm afraid if you go that your 'problem' will come back and I won't be there to prevent it," Again Rai stopped and turned around to see what he was talking about.

"What problem?" Rai asked as he stared at him with confusion and a little fear.

"Well it seems that not only are you my son but you inherited my genes as a demon," Chase replied looking worried that the temple never told him about this. "For the past fourteen years your demon-self had been dormant so you never really had to worry. But after you turn fifteen that demon-self will start to awaken and when it does you'll have no control of it and will attack everything in your path."

Rai could only stare while his brain was processing what Chase had told him. 'I'm destined to become a DEMON?' Rai's mind repeated over and over again. Wanting to break the slience Chase spoke again, "There is only one way to prevent this from happening,"

"What is it?" Rai asked scared of what the answer to his salvation was.

"You would have to drink the Lo-Mang-Long soup. It is the only substance that would allow you to turn demon and human at will." Chase answered as he looked down at his son. Rai backed away when he heard of what he had to do.

"You mean that I'll have to give up my humane?" Rai asked as if all hope for him had disappeared in an instant.

"I'm afraid it's the only way," Chase replied with sadness in his voice. Rai stare with sadness equal to Chase's voice and then dropped his head down. "I'll give you some time to think about it. When you feel you're ready tell Sala and I'll come." Chase turned to leave as he called for the tiger, Sala. Before Chase exited the room Rai came behind and hugged him. Chase was taken by surprise at the position he was in and looked down at Rai. Assuring him with a smile he returned the hug, wanting this as badly as Rai did.

He stayed like this until Rai fell asleep. Chase then picked him up and placed him back in his bed and turned to leave. As he did a mischief smirk appeared on his face.

Back at the Temple...

"What do you mean that Rai will turn into a demon!" Kimiko yelled as all three stared at Master Fung at what they were told.

"I'm afraid that it true. Raimundo will become a demon if something is not done," Master Fung replied with sadness within his voice.

"But isn't there anyway to prevent this from happening?" Omi asked as he was panicking for his friends safty.

"There's only two ways that it could be prevented," Dojo stated to everyone.

"What is it? We don't have time to sit around we need to know now!" Clay yelled fearing that it is too late and Rai turned already.

"One way is to drink the Lo-Mang-Long soup and the other is a shen-gon-wu called the Ring of Change," Dojo explained while he held out the scroll of shen-gon-wu, "It states that who ever wears the ring and is experiencing uncontrollable transformation that the wearer would be able to have control of himself or would be able to change into whatever the wearer wishes."

"So it's like the armbands ?" Omi asked Dojo with relief in his voice.

"Yeah, it was created for those werewolves, but if Raimundo puts it on then he won't have to have any problem." Dojo replied.

"But how are we going to find it? It's been fifteen-hundred years since you seen them," Clay asked.

"Well I forgot about them but since it activated, now's a good time to grab it." Dojo spoke as he transformed into the giant-size dragon. The Wudai warriors climbed on him and then took off.

"Rai, please hold on." Kimiko pleaded to herself as they flew away from the temple. Little did anyone know that they were being watched by a red-haired witch and a bean.

"Excellent," the bean spoke with mischief in its voice.

Kiya: Well that's it for this chapter.

Chase: (

Ray: What's with Chase?

Kiya: Awww didn't you like getting hugged by your son?

Chase: Yes but why did you have to put in that I hugged him back? I have no emotions remember?

Ray: Well trying to find your son is emotions for caring about him.

Kiya: Yea Ray's right about that.

Chase: Will you two just shut up.

Ray: O.o

Kiya: O.o whoa who got off the wrong side of the bed today? Anyways please read and review! )


	9. A Change in Plans

Kiya: No what you are seeing is not an illusion or an evil nightmare of something that's suppose to be there but isn't. People THIS IS REAL! THS IS AN ACUTAL UPDATE FOR THE STORY! Yaay!

Chase and Ray: (_stares at before jumping and tying Kiya down_)

Kiya: OI!

Chase: . YOU?!

Kiya: O.o… uhh……vacation?

Ray: For THREE YEARS?!

Kiya: . Can't compromise the mission……

Chase and Ray: WHAT MISSION?!

Kiya: Just shut up and read the chapter you ninnys

~Again I would like to thank anyone out there who still hoped for this story to start up again. I am deeply sorry it's taken me years to get this started again but there has been a lot of things that occurred that my brain would not function (And a lot of computers needing to be fixed). So without further delay here is the chapter you all have been waiting for.~

Chapter 7: A Change in Plans

Chase started to head to his chambers after putting Rai to bed. Finally, Chase was going to succeed in conquering the world and to make his plans even better, his long lost son would become exactly like him and help in his conquest. He felt a little guilty that Rai would eventually destroy the Xiaolin warriors during their rampage, but Rai wouldn't really be the same good guy Xiaolin warrior that they all knew and love and would be the instrument of their demise. Yes, this was a good day for Chase, until Wuya came back.

'I don't need this,' Chase though in disgust as Wuya walked towards him.

"Chase there's something I need to tell you," she started as she got to him.

"Not now Wuya, I need to go a prepare the Lo-Mang-Long soup for Rai," he move to walk past her but was stopped when Wuya grabbed his arm.

"This is a bit more important since it has something to do with Rai," Wuya hissed at him, just as irritated as Chase was. He was about to end her once and for all until he heard Rai's name.

"What are you talking about Wuya?" Chased asked, bewildered and serious, "If this is some nonsense I won't hesitate to stuff you back into that box." Wuya started to grin as she let go of his arm.

"I sensed a shen-gon-wu has activated and it's the Ring of Change," she replied and watched as Chase's face paled ever so slightly.

"WHAT?!" he roared, part of his demon surfacing and had pinned Wuya down to the floor with his claws. "This has better not be a joke Wuya. When did they activate? How long were you planning on keeping this from me?!" He gripped her throat with more force as she grabbed at the clawed hand for air.

"N-n-no. It a-a-act-tivated just n…now," Wuya struggled to speak and breath. Chase glared down at her before tossing her across the room and listening to her gasp for breath. The plan was starting to crumble, if Rai should ever learn about the Ring of Change then he would never drink the soup and turn him evil. This was not good.

"And the Xiaolin warriors?" he asked quietly his back towards the witch. She coughed a bit more before speaking and choosing her words carefully.

"They may have found out about the wu, but with all the commotion that occurred, it should keep them busy for a while."

"Very well…I'll see to it that they never reach the shen-gon-wu…..alive," Chase finished as he stormed off to find the Ring of Change. Chase didn't look back as he left his palace nor did he see the Cheshire grin that Wuya now worn on her face.

Meanwhile…

Rai awoke with a start hearing a loud roar that seemed to echo throughout the palace. The same time that he was awake Sala turned her head towards the direction of the sound and headed off; believing her master was in distress.

'What the heck is going on?' Rai thought to himself as he followed after Sala and to where the roar came from. On his way he lost sight of the tiger and wondered around. Just as he was about to enter one of the rooms he heard a loud crash coming from the throne room and turned to see. There he saw Chase had his back towards Wuya to his right and the Heylin witch to his left. Using the door to hide he listened to the conversation.

"And the Xiaolin warriors?" he heard Chase whisper in a deathly quiet way. Rai started to wonder what happened and why his friends were now being mentioned.

"They may have found out about the wu, but with all the commotion that occurred, it should keep them busy for a while," she replied in a raspy voice as if something had choked her really good. 'A wu activated?' Rai thought to himself, 'What's so bad that-'

"Very well…I'll see to it that they never reach the shen-gon-wu…..alive," Chase stated as he walked away from Wuya in a way that he was on a mission to kill.

'Chase is going to kill them?!' Rai mentally screamed the last part to himself. This couldn't be happening, Chase, his long lost and evil father, was going to kill his friends for a wu! He had to get out of here and find his friends before Chase could get to them. Looking around to see that no one had spotted him, Rai ran down the hall to look for the wu that Chase had collected from previous times in hopes that one of them will help him get to his friends before Chase.

"Please be here, please be here," he chanted over and over to himself as he got to the storage room of wu and looked for the one wu that Rai hoped Chase still had in his possession. "Aha! Here it is!" Rai couldn't have been happier to find the Serpent's Tail. Just as he was about to use its power something occurred to him.

'**If I go and meet the guys they'll think I'm working for Chase and attack**,' a dark part of his mind began. 'No! That shouldn't matter! They're my friends and I can't let Chase, father or not, kill them,' he fought back the darker part of his mind. **'Yeah and then they'll what? Welcome you back and forget that you're the son of one of their most rivaled enemies? The very same one that's been trying to turn Omi into one of his kitty warriors?!'**

"NO!" Rai screamed in and out of his thoughts as the mark on his wrist burned in pain. His vision started to blurr but before every turned black, his eyes and hands started to change and he roared out of pain, grief, and joy.

Kiya: Muhahahaa! I really shouldn't give people a cliffy but hey that's what being evil is all about.

Chase: I just realized something….why do you have Rai passed out and waking up at the beginning and end of each chapter?

Kiya: o.o….(thinks deeply on the answer) Well…Rai always struck me as someone who could be easily angered all the time…..So figured he needed a nap ^.^

Ray:…….You really don't have any real answer do you?

Kiya: Oh alright! I wanted Rai to be a fainter. There happy?

Chase and Ray: -.- (both heads off)

Kiya: Um guys? I'm still tied up here. Guys? Ello?!

??: Heh...this is starting to get interesting.


	10. Author: UPDATES

ATTENTION! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ANYONE STILL WAITING ON THIS STORY FOR UPDATES!

This message is being sent out that the author has returned and is now editing this story for grammar errors and other goodies. On top of that THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE COMING. No lie, not a late prank. THIS IS REAL! Spread the word The Lost Heir is back after its long hiatus.

THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN.


End file.
